Harry Potter y el Elixir del dragon
by LuFer Tendo
Summary: Voldemort murio pero aun fragmetos de su retorcida alma quedaron vagabundos en el mundo magico Pero... ¿Que tiene que ver la hermana de Ranma en todo esto? Un momento¿Ranma tiene una hermana?
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIONES NI HP DE JKROWLING NI RANMA ½ DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI me pertenecen solo lo hago x diversión asi ke no demanden**

**CAPITULO 1, UNA EXTRAÑA LLEGA DE ¿LONDRES?**

Como todo lo "anormal" sucede normalmente en Nerima, esta era una mañana digamos, normal para la finca que se encontraba en una de las calles principales de este distrito Japonés. Era viernes y al termino de las clases comenzarían con el fin de semana tan ansiado, pero en ese momento había que correr para alcanzar llegar a tiempo a la escuela y evitar así un castigo en el ultimo día de clases de la semana

Akane: Ranma apresúrate o nos van a castigar

Ranma: ya voy, es tu culpa fea marimacho, si me hubieras despertado a tiempo no estaríamos corriendo

Akane: ¿Ahora es mi culpa que te quedes dormido y sobre todo el que no te despiertes travestido?

Ranma: quieres callarte- dijo molesto al momento que se detuvo extrañado por una presencia

Akane:¿ Ranma que pasa? Dijo la chica al momento de voltear a ver en dirección en donde su novio miraba

Eran cinco chicos rodeando a una niña de aproximadamente 15 años, tenia el pelo azul y estaba agarrado en una coleta con un moño negro, ella portaba una falda de uniforme plisada en color negro, una blusa blanca con una corbata plata y verde y por lo que se podía observar traía un suéter negro, además llevaba una extraña túnica negra que le llegaba hasta los pies

Chico 1: Anda niña, deja de hacerte la difícil y ven con nosotros, te divertirás- dijo en tono malicioso

Chico 2: Pero que pasa preciosa ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

La chica quien había estado sin inmutarse ante las insinuaciones de los bribones comenzó a impacientarse

Chica: Déjenme en paz

Chico 3: Huy la nena esta molesta ¿Si no vienes con nosotros por tu voluntad, vendrás a la fuerza?- al momento todos se echaron a reír en son de burla

Chica: Dijiste por la fuerza- mientras sonreía de manera altanera y ego centrista – Eso quiero ver- al momento que los chicos se lanzaron a atacarla ella introdujo su mano dentro de su túnica para sacar el arma que le permitía defenderse de esos idiotas – "_Serpen…_"- la chica no pudo terminar pues dos sombras se antepusieron entre ella y los cinco bribones, la chica presto a guardar el curioso objeto que utilizaría en su defensa

Akane: Valla, cinco degenerados contra una chica, si que son valientes – dijo furiosa

Chico 4: valla otros dos niños mas, solo que a mi no me gustan los chicos, pero las hermosas nenas, si que podemos jugar con ellas

Ranma: Como te atreves a llamar nena a mi prometida ¡EL TRUCO DE LAS CASTAÑAS!-Ranma mando volando a dos de cinco muchachos por la fuerza de los impactos, mientras Akane se deshacía de dos de ellos con certeras patadas y mazazos, mientras misteriosamente uno de los chico caía al suelo aturdido aun costado de la chica de pelo azul y extraño uniforme

Ranma: Valla no son nada, no tenían oportunidad frente al gran …- no termino de decir

Akane: Valla cada día te pareces mas a Kuno-dijo algo enfadada Akane-oye estas bien

Chica: Si, gracias – dijo amable-¡Pero no tenían que haberme ayudado yo podía sola!-dijo orgullosa

Ranma: ¿A si? Pues no lo parecía, como una chica iba a enfrentarse a esos malandros sola

Chica: Pues para tu información no soy tan débil como crees niñito- dijo la joven en un tono orgulloso

Akane observaba la escena y

Akane: "Valla, tiene el ego tan alto como el de Ranma" –pensó divertida, mientras los chicos discutían

Chica: De cualquier forma gracias – dijo relajando su rostro

Akane: No tienes por que ¿Pero dime hay algo en lo que te podamos ayudar?

Chica: Ahora que lo dices me podías decir como llego a la escuela FURINKAN

Ranma: Nosotros vamos hacia allá, si quieres seguirnos-dijo en tono muy altanero

Chica: Esta bien –en el mismo tono que Ranma

Una vez que llegaron a la escuela la chica se despidió de ellos agradeciendo nuevamente con una reverencia y dirigiéndose a la oficina del director

Ranma: Valla que es rara esa chica, ¿Viste el escudo que tenia grabado en su túnica?

Akane: era una serpiente

Ranma: Si, esa chica no se, me parece algo familiar ¿No crees Akane?

Akane: Ahora que lo dices se parece a ti- dijo divertida

Ranma: Bah, valla que estas loca ¿Cómo que se parece a mi?

Akane: Si tiene un ego tan grande como el tuyo y sus ojos…

Ranma: Sus ojos ¿Qué?

Akane: Son como los tuyos, azules y tenían la misma intensidad con la que la chica enfrentaba a los bribones, como cuando te enfrentas a Ryoga o a cualquiera en una pelea seria

Ranma: Valla, no repare en eso – y así caminaron por el largo pasillo

Por fin entraron al salón acomodándose en sus lugares aun agitados

El profesor extrañamente no había llegado por lo que Ranma solo pudo dar gracias a Kami por su suerte, cuando de pronto vieron al director llevar a la chica con la que se habían topado Ranma y Akane hace unos minutos

Director Kuno: ¡Hola!, ¡Hola! Chicos presten atención les habla su amado director, el maestro Fujiyohama no vendrá el día de hoy pues tiene un resfriado terrible- dramatizando con su uculele como siempre- así que tendrán esta clase libre pero por lo pronto les presento a la Señorita …

Chica: Profesor-llamo - ¿Podría presentarme personalmente?

Director Kuno: Están bien dulce niña

Chica: Mi nombre es Saotome Haruhi, tengo 15 años y vengo desde un colegio de Londres

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?- fue el grito de dos jóvenes, si aquellos jóvenes que se entrometieron en su pelea

Ranma: ¿Como es que apellidas como yo? No entiendo – dijo molesto

Haruhi: ¿Tú eres…Ranma? – dijo la chica mientras los ojos se le ponían vidriosos

Akane: Ranma-el aura de Akane se ponía modalidad matar a Ranma- ¿Quieres explicarnos que es lo que ocurre?

Haruhi: Entonces tu ¿Eres Akane Tendo?- dijo feliz la chica

Akane: "valla lastima me había caído bien" Si ¿Quién eres tu y por que llevas el apellido Saotome?- dijo furica la chica

Daisuke: Otra prometida

Hiroshi: Valla Ranma si que eres todo un don Juan

Yuca: Pobre Akane, no se como soporta que Ranma la trate así

Sayuri: Si pobre

Ukio: Rancha ¿Quieres explicarnos que es lo que pasa?

Ranma: y yo que voy a saber, seguro es una tontería mas de mi papa-dijo volteando a ver a la chica

Haruhi: Ranma- mientras lloraba se abrazo del chico de la trenza- por fin te encontre

Ranma: Oye espera, Akane no es lo que tu crees

Akane: Ranma ¡Vas a morir! – dijo Akane sacando tu mazo a punto de darle a Ranma mientras Haruhi se interponía

Haruhi: No te enceles cuñada, no sabia que eras tan posesiva con mi hermano

Todos incluido el director: ¡¿HERMANO?

Haruhi: Si, soy hija de Nodoka y Genma Saotome

Ranma: ¿pero como?

Haruhi: Hay Ranma no quieras que te explique con flores y abejas ¿O si?- dijo arqueando una ceja divertida

Ranma: No me refería a eso… lo que pasa es que…

Haruhi: Hermano creo que será mejor contarlo hasta que veamos a mama

Akane: Están hospedados en el dojo, tus papas y Ranma

Haruhi: Lo se, de hecho debí de haber llegado a Nerima desde hace una semana

Ukio: ¿Qué ocurrió? Veo que apenas vas llegando

Haruhi: Si, encontré a un extraño chico con una sombrilla, le pregunte que dirección me llevaba a Tokio y me dijo que el iba para allá, a hacer añicos a su detestable rival de amores y…

Todos: ¿que?

Haruhi: Nos perdimos creo que era un poco desorientado

Todos: Ryoga

Haruhi: Si ese es su nombre

Todos: Jajá

Haruhi: ¿Lo conocen?, bueno pero eso no es lo mas extraño,

Ranma: ¿A no? ¿Te hizo algo ese degenerado?

Haruhi: No, para nada, solo que cuando lo moje con agua fría el… -Haruhi no termino de decir por que Ranma le tapaba la boca a la chica

Ranma: Bueno hermanita, mejor hablamos en casa, ahora hay que poner atención a la clase que nos va a impartir nuestro honorable director –_- U

Así las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, hasta que sonó el timbre de salida, los tres jóvenes salieron de la escuela no sin antes encontrarse con Kuno

Kuno: Ho, mi flor salvaje, aun estas prisionera de este hechicero, pero no te preocupes Tendo, yo te salvare

Haruhi: Ranma ¿eres un brujo también? O.o

Ranma: ¿Cómo que brujo también?

Haruhi: Etto…nada olvidalo

Sin poder reaccionar ninguno más que Haruhi, esta saca su varita y toca al muchacho

Haruhi: "Cofundus" Ahora dejaras de molestar te meterás tierra en los calzoncillos y te iras a tu casa

Diciendo esto, los demás alumnos de la FURINKAN, vieron atónitos la divertida sonrisa de Haruhi mientras Kuno se echaba tierra en los calzoncillos y caminaba hasta su casa

Haruhi: Ranma, ¿Quién era ese loco?

Ni Ranma, ni Akane dejaban su cara de asombro, por lo que Haruhi

Haruhi: Si creo que tengo que dar muchas explicaciones al final de cuentas guardando su varita en la túnica.

Así los tres jóvenes caminaron hasta el dojo…

++++++++++++++Ke tal con el Ranma que ahora ke han kitadoel puesto de hijo uniko mimado para pasar a ser el hermano mayor responsable… o.O ¿Ustedes le creen? Pues yo no y eso que es mi historia jjajajajaaj dejen comentario please

Sayonara


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2, UNA BRUJA EN LA FAMILIA …SAOTOME**

Akane: ya llegamos

Kasumi: Que bueno Akane, Ranma-kun ¡Oh! Veo que hay visita, Hola, Soy Kasumi Tendo Akane ¿Quién es tu amiga?

Akane: Haruhi Saotome

Kasumi: ¿Qué?, ¡Oh lo siento pero que descortés, es que me ha tomado por sorpresa, pasen

Haruhi: Gracias

Una vez que llegaron a la sala ahí sen encontraban Genma y Soun jugando Shogui, mientras Nodoka servia te

Soun: Ranma, Akane veo que ya llegaron de la escuela- notando a la jovencita - ¡oh! Pero que descortés mi nombre es

Haruhi: Soun Tendo, lo se, mi nombre es Haruhi Saotome

Nodoka quien no había reparado en la entrada de los chicos volteo muy seria hacia Haruhi

Nodoka: Haruhi, me tenias con pendiente se supone que llegarías la semana pasa

Haruhi: Hay mama no hagas tanto drama ¿Quieres?

Ranma: Hey no le hables así a mi mama

Haruhi: Tú cállate

Genma: Alguien quiere explicarme que esta pasando- dijo volteando a ver a Nodoka

Haruhi: Tú… eres Genma Saotome – dijo con los ojos cristalinos

Genma: Si

Haruhi se lanzo a los brazos de su papá llorando desconsolada, pues ella no conocía a Ranma ni a Genma

Haruhi: Soy Haruhi Saotome, tu hija-le decía mientras lloraba

Genma: ¿Mi hija? Nodoka explícate, por que no nos habías dicho nada

Nodoka: bueno todo comenzó …

Flash back

Nodoka: no te lleves a Ranma no lo apartes de mi lado- decía Nodoka unos 16 años mas joven golpeando a Genma con todo lo que se encontraba

Genma: Nodoka tienes que entender, el necesita entrenar y una madre tan consentidora solo lo echará a perder, no puedo permitir que se distraiga, pero mujer para darte consuelo haremos un pacto, si a los 16 años de Ranma no es un "hombre entre los Hombres" haremos sepuku

Fin de Flash back

Ranma: Y ¿Eso que tiene que ver con Haruhi?

Nodoka: Cuando Genma se llevo a Ranma de mi lado, Ranma solo tenia 1 año 7 u 8 meses aproximadamente, Ranma nació en Agosto y Haruhi nació en octubre, para cuando nació Haruhi Ranma ya tenia dos años dos meses

Genma: Pero Nodoka ¿Cuándo me lleve a Ranma de mi lado, ya sabias que estabas embarazada de Haruhi?

Nodoka: Si querido, pero no quise interponerme entre el entrenamiento de Ranma, por eso no te dije nada, yo me encargaría de educar a Haruhi, para hacerla una excelente esposa

Haruhi: Paso

Nodoka: Niña, algun día te tendrás que casar

Haruhi: No

Ranma: Ahora explícame –dijo sentándose frente a ella- ¿Qué le hiciste a Kuno?- mientras Haruhi le decía a señas que se callara

Nodoka: Haruhi, usaste magia, sabes que no debes hacerlo

Haruhi: Debía hacerlo, ese loco quería atacar a mi hermano y decía algo de una flor salvaje

Nodoka: Un día de estos vas terminar en Azkaban

Todos miraban con cara de What,

Ranma: Haruhi, no me has respondido

Haruhi: Bien les contare, mi madre y yo vivíamos en una aldea china, muy cerca de Juzenkyo, un día cuando tenia 7 años sucedió algo extraordinario, yo iba a la escuela primaria y la escuela comenzó a quemarse, había un niño dentro y estaba atrapado en el fuego, otro niño llamado Paris y yo sin saber como dijimos un hechizo que no conocíamos, todo fue por instinto "Aguamenti" fue lo que acertamos a decir, y en un santiamén el fuego había desaparecido, después de eso Paris y yo comenzamos a manifestar magia sin control, que ponía en riesgo nuestra salud, por lo que un día un buen profesor llamado Albus Dumboldure, visito a mama y a la señora Cologne

Todos: ¿Cologne?

Haruhi: Si, la abuela de Paris ¿La conocen?

Ranma: Mas de lo que desearía

Haruhi: Bueno continúo… Fuimos a una escuela que estaba en Londres, ahí conocí a mucha gente que tenia esa misma habilidad, pero parece que yo era la menor en la Historia de Hogwarts, nadie mas pequeño o de mi edad había entrado a este colegio, Paris a pesar de ser tres años mayor que yo el entro de acuerdo a su edad estuvimos en el mismo curso solo que el quedo en Griffindor y yo quede en Slytheryn

Akane: Pero… ¿Qué es Griffindor? ¿Qué es Hogwarts?

Haruhi: Hogwarts es un colegio en donde personas como yo estudian para llegara ser un mago o una bruja, este colegio data del medievo y además, esta constituido por cuatro casas; Griffindor, Huperfull, Ravenclaw y Slytheryn, y yo acabe el colegio este año, pues hace un año hubo una guerra en contra del que no debe ser nombrado, y el elegido, yo participe como espía secreto, nadie de la orden del fénix o del ejercito de Dumboldure sabían que yo también formaba parte de este ejercito, solo el profesor Snape, y Potter, además en la batalla que se libro en Hogwarts hubo muchos muertos y heridos, el castillo casi fue destruido por lo que perdimos el resto del curso y no pudimos terminar hasta este verano

Ranma: ¿Pero entonces por que vienes a la Furinkan a estudiar?

Haruhi: Quiero vivir en el mundo Muggle, y necesito una excusa para ocupar mi tiempo

Todos: ¿Muggle?

Nodoka: Personas sin magia

Genma: Un momento, hace un instante dijiste algo acerca de Cologne, conociste a su nieto, entonces conoces a Shampoo

Haruhi: Shampoo ¿Esta aquí en Nerima?

Akane: Por desgracia, ella se autoplocamo la prometida de Ranma

Soun: Debió ser una batalla intensa esa contra el que dices que no debe ser nombrado

Haruhi: Si-tornándose triste-Murieron muchas personas, incluso yo estuve en peligro de morir a manos de una bruja llamada Bellatrix Lesstrange, pero creo que eso es todo, por el momento

Kasumi: Debes estar cansada, deberías tomar un baño y en seguida te acondicionaré el saloncito de te, para que puedas dormir

Haruhi: No es necesario, Mama ¿Nos vamos a casa?

Nodoka: Bueno Haruhi, te tengo una noticia-suspiro- las otras tres prometidas destruyeron la casa y por el momento vivimos con los Tendo, la verdad es que no tenemos mucha plata como para repárala.

Haruhi: Ya veo, además no creo que el dinero de Grinngotts sea valido aquí – Haruhi, comenzó a observar la hermosa casa en la que se encontraba pero el deterioro era latente

Soun: Así, será un placer tenerte aquí

Haruhi: No deseo ser una molestia

Soun: En lo absoluto

Haruhi: Señor Soun ¿Me permitiría ayudarlo en muestra de agradecimiento por su hospitalidad?

Soun: Jeje, no es necesario-sonrojado

Haruhi: Insisto, además- dijo acercándose sospechosamente a Soun mientras le susurraba algo, esto debió ser bueno por que comenzó a llorar de felicidad cuando haruhi termino

De pronto se oyó alguien entrar

Nabiki: Ya llegue

Soun: ¡Ho! Nabiki, pensé que te tardarías más

Nabiki: No la verdad no pude hacer negocio con Kuno ¡Valla hoy si que ha sido un día extraño! Primero vi a Kuno-baby lleno de tierra y correr según el involuntariamente a su casa

Haruhi: Jijiji

Nabiki: Sospecho que tu tuviste algo que ver no es así Haruhi

Haruhi: Me pillaste Nabiki, eres buena, serias una excelente bruja

Soun: ¿Qué ya se conocían?

Nabiki: Si, yo fui la primera que se entero que era hermana de Ranma, pero por extraño que parezca no pude decírselo a nadie, diablos una información valiosísima

Todos: jajajaj

Soun: Por fin alguien le pudo ganar a Nabiki

Haruhi: Bueno, si me permiten podíamos todos ir al jardín, el movimiento va a ser algo fuerte y no me gustaría que alguno se mareara

Nodoka: ¿no tendrás problemas?... Azkaban y aun eres menor de edad

Haruhi: No te preocupes, serví al ministerio, a derrocar al que no debe ser nombrado, a reconstruir el colegio, serví de encubierto al ejercito de Dombuldore y saque las máximas notas de mi curso, ya puedo hacer magia aunque no debo excederme y no puedo hacer magia delante de muggles que no sen mi familia, bueno por favor colóquense en línea todos- haruhi saco su varita y trazo una línea imaginaria de luz-Por favor atrás de la raya que estoy atrabajando- y así se detuvo delante de cada uno viendo a los ojos de cada quien, nadie mas entendía que era lo que la bruja pretendía, una vez que termino con Ranma y Akane haruhi se sonrojo-Bueno, después no me molesten-nadie entendió el comentario, solo Nabiki que por las miradas de Haruhi, sospecho lo que estaba apunto de suceder , a su vez Haruhi con su varita dibujo un pentagrama y se coloco en medio de el, lo que ocurrió después dejo a todos sorprendidos, aun a Nabiki quien mas o menos se imaginaba lo que ocurriría

Haruhi: "Dojo Reparo"- de la nada la envejecida construcción pareció reconstruirse por si sola, dándole la juventud a la madera como si este hubiese sido recién cortado- bien ahora la casa – Haruhi, comenzó a elevarse sobre el pentagrama, mientras una energía roja se desprendía de ella y pronto el crujir de las paredes comenzó a retumbar

Soun: "Mi casa, espero que esta chica no valla a destruirla"

Haruhi comenzó a descender y la energía comenzó a apagarse, las luces de la casa también comenzaron a difuminarse y la apariencia de la casa por increíble que parezca comenzó a verse restaurada

Haruhi: Y esperen a ver lo que hay dentro

Todos los miembros de la casa comenzaron a explorar, la cocina ahora era un elegante espacio con accesorios de cocina bastante avanzados por lo que Kasumi estaba mas que agradecida, la sala se encontraba mas espaciada y los muebles habían sido cambiados, seguían siendo la mesa baja y cojines, pero estos eran un mobiliario caro y lujosos, y en lugar de la vieja televisión, se encontraron con una pantalla plana de 29", marca SONY, el cuarto de Kasumi estaba sobriamente decorado, y el mobiliario también denotaba cierta elegancia, el cuarto de Soun, denotaba un decorado con pinturas de antiguos guerreros samuráis y con un mobiliario muy elegante, el cuarto de Nabiki era muy elegante, con una computadora portátil un estereo un sillón Puff, al igual que el cuarto de los papas de Ranma, tenían un elegante mobiliario tradicionalista japonés, solo había un pequeño detalle, el cuarto de Ranma y el de Akane

Ranma y Akane:¿Qué? ¿Pero que es esto?

Haruhi: ¿Qué? Solo cumplí con lo que deseaban-dijo sonrojándose y molesta

Ranma: Como crees que yo querría compartir habitación con una marimacho torpe y desgarbada

Akane: Y yo con un pervertido como tu hermano

Haruhi se paro en medio de los dos chicos y comenzó a analizarlos

Haruhi: No me engañan, eso es lo que leí

Ranma: ¿Cómo que leíste?

Nodoka: Haruhi, tiene la capacidad de leer los corazones, en el mundo mágico lo llaman _Oclumancia_

Haruhi: HAI- dijo sonriente

Nabiki: Valla cuñadito, así que esos son tus verdaderos deseos, y tu Akane, tan seriecita que te vez

Haruhi: Cual es el problema ambos están comprometidos y…

Ranma: Cállate

Haruhi: Pero… mama crees que sea adecuado que ambos duerman en una sola cama, o agrego otra a esta habitación

Nodoka: Haruhi, creo que por el momento deberás agregar otra

Haruhi: De acuerdo "Accio cama"- al instante apareció otra cama igual de elegante que la de Akane

Nabiki Soun y Kazumi: Gracias Haruhi, ha sido muy amable de tu parte estos obsequios

Soun: Pero no era necesario

Haruhi: No me lo agradezca, yo soy la que le agradece que haya acogido a mis padres y a mi hermano- dijo haciendo una reverencia

Kazumi: Bueno iré a preparar la cena en mi nueva cocina

Nabiki: yo te ayudare

Soun: Señor Saotome que tal le apetece una partida de Shogui antes de la cena

Genma: Tendo me parece excelente idea

Nodoka: Iré a remendar la ropa de Ranma

Haruhi: Yo te ayudo mama además iré a desempacar las cosas a mi nueva habitación

Así poco apoco los prometidos se quedaron solos en la pieza que partencia a Akane, claro ampliada al doble

Akane: Valla, si que tu hermana llego a causar revolución

Ranma: Aun estoy asustado

Akane: ¿Por lo de la habitación?

Ranma: Akane no es lo que parece en verdad yo…

Akane: No te preocupes Ranma, yo estoy en la misma situación que tu

Ranma: Sabes Akane, no es cierto

Akane: ¿Qué?

Ranma: Que eres una fea marimacho desgarbada

Akane: ¿lo dices en serio?

Ranma: Si, eres un marimacho gorda y torpe jaja

Akane: RANMA TE VAS A MORIR

Kazumi: Ranma, Akane la cena esta lista

Y así el primer día de Haruhi en la casa Tendo termino, aunque nadie sabia que la joven hechicera ocultaba mas cosas, y que esta casa y sobre todo la relación entre Ranma y Akane nunca volvería a ser igual….


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3, EL ENCUENTRO ENTRE HARUHI Y SHAMPOO**

Ya había pasado una semana de que Haruhi llego a la casa de los Tendo y fácilmente se había acoplado a las costumbres de la familia, Haruhi, salía muy temprano junto con Nabiki, pues no le gustaba llegar tarde a la escuela y si esperaba a Ranma y a Akane no lograría ser puntual, algo básico si estudiaste en Hogwarts

Llego así la hora del almuerzo, Ranma y Akane sostenían una seria discusión acerca de algo de comida toxica, cuando de pronto una Amazona de cabellera púrpura llego al lugar destrozado la pared del salón

Shampoo: Nig hao Ranma

Ranma: Shampoo no sabes que para eso existen las puertas

Shampoo: Traer almuerzo delicioso y nutritivo a Aíren-"Ahora si Ranma con estos tallarines vas a caer rendido a mis pies"- la chica de pronto sintió una mirada sobre ella y al darse cuenta de quien se trataba soltó el Ramen- TU DEMONIO AZUL, ¿Qué HACER AQUÍ?

Haruhi: Shampoo deja de llamarme así

Ranma: ¿Demonio azul?, creo que ese calificativo le va mas a otra persona-dijo Ranma burlándose

Akane: ¿A si? ¿A quien?

Ranma: No a nadie mas- dijo indiferente

Shampoo: ¿Qué hacer con Marianne Iory? Ella ser muy peligrosa

Haruhi: Basta Shampoo, no fue mi culpa

Ranma: Ella es Haruhi Marianne Saotome Iory, es mi hermana ¿Algun problema con eso?

Shampoo: Aíren, cuídate de este demonio, o matara a todos

Y así Shampoo se fue saltando mientras en el salón todo quedo en silencio observando a la chica de pelo y ojos azules con cara triste

Shampoo: "Abuela tener que enterarse que ella esta aquí, y detener antes que mate a alguien mas, antes que mate a aíren"- pensó la chica mientras saltaba en dirección al NEKO HANTEN

Cologne: ¡¿Que dices Shampoo?, Haruhi es hermana del yerno

Shampoo: Si

Cologne: Si ya me parecía extraña la similitud de esencias de ambos, valla sorpresa ¿Y ahora Shampoo que vas a hacer? La tradición dice que debes cobrarte de la misma manera, debes matar al yerno

Shampoo: Shampoo no seguir esa regla, yo matar a Demonio azul

Cologne: Es muy arriesgado

Shampoo: Shampoo no olvidar

Cologne: Mejor espera nieta, yo me encargo de este asunto

Shampoo: Abuela tener cuidado Aíren seguro protegerá al demonio azul

La noche había caído en nerima y Ranma y Akane aun estaba dando vueltas al extraño encuentro entre la amazona y Haruhi

Akane: ¿Que crees que ocurrió Ranma?

Ranma: No se pero conociendo a Shampoo quizás le quito un prometido

Akane: Jaja, tienes razón aunque vi a Haruhi un poco triste

Ranma: Si la verdad me preocupo lo que dijo Shampoo acerca de que nos matara a todos y sobre todo por que llamo a Haruhi demonio azul

Akane: No creo que sea conveniente preguntarle a Haruhi acerca de esto, creo que deberíamos esperar a que ella nos lo cuente ¡Ya llegamos!

Kasumi: Que bien, Akane me retiro voy al cine con el doctor Tofu, Haruhi llego hace rato esta en su habitación, les deje la cena lista en la cocina, solo estarán ustedes tres hasta la noche, nabiki salio y papa, tío genma y tía Nodoka no se en donde se metieron, pero regresaran tarde

Akane: HAI – dijo subiendo las escaleras a su habitación compartida, en realidad Akane había improvisado unas mamparas para hacer la división aunque se lo negara, internamente deseaba que esas mamparas desaparecieran y que esa cama fuera matrimonial-¿Pero que estoy pensando? el es el pervertido, no yo – penso entre suspiros

Después de cenar los chicos habían estado viendo la TV y Akane subió a darse una ducha por lo que Haruhi y Ranma se habían quedado solos por primera vez, o eso era lo que Ranma pensaba ya que Haruhi sintió la presencia de la chica

Haruhi: Y bien Ranma ¿Qué piensas de Akane?

Akane al escuchar esto se sobre salto pero Ranma no lo noto

Ranma: ¿Como que pienso de esa fea marimacho?

Haruhi: Si ¿Qué piensas de tu prometida, como es Akane?

Ranma: Akane es simplemente…Odiosa-Akane comenzaba a levantar su aura roja- es lenta, débil, es una marimacho, no sabe cocinar, se enoja con facilidad es violenta, tiende a pensar que soy un pervertido y siempre se mete en muchos problemas- dijo en tono enfadado Ranma, mientras Haruhi había hecho una seña a Akane para que se tranquilizara, Akane aun no entendía lo que Haruhi se proponía

Haruhi: Entonces la amas…-dijo sin más

Ranma: Mas que a mi vida

Akane no podía contener las lágrimas

Ranma: Pero ella no, no creo que sienta algo por mi

Haruhi: Par de estupidos

Ranma: Oye, respétame soy tu hermano mayor

Haruhi: Les voy a contar una historia, Akane acércate que esta también va para ti

Ranma: Akane ¿Qué escuchaste?- dijo asustado

Akane: Todo – sonrojada

************ Este estuvo cortito como ven a la Shampoo o Xian Pu como la conozcan ¿Qué secreto nos guardara Haruhi?************ dejen comenarios onegaii


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: UNA TRISTE HISTORIA DE AMOR**

Los chicos ya se habían acomodándose en sus respectivos lugares esperando a que la peli-azul comenzara

Haruhi: Mmm ¿Cómo comienzo? Creo que por el principio –dijo con una sonrisa amarga- en una aldea china, había dos niños que fueron prometidos en matrimonio, cada uno decía pestes del otro y se hacían maldades, extrañamente se defendían uno al otro de una amenaza externa, los chicos crecieron y todo siguió igual, la pareja iba al colegio, pero sus diferencias se hacían mas notorias, ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para decir al otro que se amaban, a pesar de que el era mayor, de vez en cuando se les podía ver feliz en el colegio platicando de cosas sin trascendencias, hasta que un día – su cara se torno triste- una fuerza maligna rapto a la chica, el no pudo soportar el dolor a perderla, mas sin saber si estaba viva o muerta, la chica literalmente estaba muerta pues – detuvo las lagrimas- no estaba conciente de ella, el joven se enfrento valerosamente por el rescate de su amada, hasta que lo consiguió- dijo deteniendo las lagrimas aun mas

Ranma: ¿Cual es el problema? Rescato a la chica con vida- dijo sintiendo una punzada en el corazon recordando lo de Juzenkyo en donde Akane estuvo a punto de morir

Haruhi: Si, solo que antes de que el demonio desapareciera lanzo un hechizo imperdonable y el chico- comenzó a llorar ante la mirada atónita de Ranma y Akane- Yo, no pude hacer nada, Paris –Ranma se levanto y abrazo a su hermana, comprendiendo tanto Akane como el que el relato era una experiencia propia- Yo debí de recibir ese impacto pero el se interpuso, cuando el demonio desapareció Paris aun estaba con vida y si eso no había sido cruel tenemos una maldición mas, no pudimos decirnos cuanto nos amábamos y yo no pude salvarlo, Paris murió en mis brazos-

Akane había comenzado a llorar en silencio, de pronto Ranma y ella se cruzó las miradas, ambos sabían que esa era una situación similar

Haruhi: Ranma, patinadores locos, amazones, demonios, aves fenix o duendes no son lo único con lo que una vida puede terminar- dijo la chica mas calmada tomando de las manos a Ranma y a Akane uniéndolas- No comentan el mismo error que Paris y yo cometimos- dijo ya mas tranquila- Ahora chicos creo que es hora de dormir- sin mas Haruhi, se levanto dejando a los dos chicos perdidos en sus ojos

Ranma: Deja de llorar Akane yo…

Sin tiempo a nada Akane se levanto y beso tiernamente al chico de la coleta, mientras eran observados por una silueta entre las sombras

Akane: Ranma yo no se que haría si tu- callo hundiéndose en el pecho de el

Ranma: Akane, no voy a ser mas el idiota como lo fui hasta ahora o como lo fue Paris- acto seguido este beso a la chica de cabellos cortos

Haruhi: "Así esta mejor" ….- dijo cansada y se perdió en la oscuridad del segundo piso

Ranma: solo queda una cosa, Haruhi menciono al demonio azul, el mismo que nombro Shampoo refiriéndose a ella

Akane: Después hablaremos con ella, creo que le hizo bien desahogarse, pero no puedo imaginar la culpabilidad que siente, además no entiendo que relación tenia Shampoo con ese tal Paris

Nodoka: Paris era hermano de Shampoo

Ranma: Mama, no escuche tus pasos

Akane: Ya veo por eso es el odio de Shampoo, piensa que Haruhi mato a su hermano

Nodoka: bueno chicos por favor a dormir que mañana hay escuela

Ranma: ¡Cielos ¡

Nodoka y Akane:¿Qué ocurre?

Ranma: No hice los deberes

Akane: Eres un desobligado

Ranma: Lo que pasa es que estaba escuchando a mi hermanita …

Akane: Pretextos

Y así Nodoka vio feliz a la joven pareja que discutía mientras se perdían en el interior de la casa, mientras que a su mente le volvieron las imágenes de Haruhi desecha por el dolor

Flash back

Nodoka: Haruhi, la profesora MaConagal quiere verte

Minerva: Haruhi, espero que entiendas lo afortunada que eres, a nadie mas joven se le había admitido en Hogwarts, ni siquiera a Harry Potter, por eso te pido que vuelvas a clases a terminar tu educación, siento mucho la muerte de Paris, se que será difícil pero ten en cuenta que a el no le agradaría ver que su sacrificio fue en vano y que su muerte no valió la pena, pues la chica por la que el dio su vida ahora se esta dejando morir

Haruhi: Profesora, la familia Wesley ¿Cómo esta? Supe que Fred…

Minerva: Lo superaran, ahora lo importante es que todos terminen la escuela

Haruhi: Cuando comienza el curso

Minerva: En un mes

Haruhi: Cree que mi casa- dijo preocupada-¿Quien será el director de mi casa?

Minerva: Tranquila, el profesor Slorgum- añadiendo una sonrisa a Haruhi y despidiéndose de Nodoka-Nodoka tienes una hija muy valiente

Nodoka: Lo se Minerva, y así ambas cerraron la puerta de la habitación de Haruhi.

Fin de Flash Back

Nodoka: "A Haruhi le va a costar tiempo, pero al menos estos dos ya van entendiendo" sonrió para si misma

Mientras en la habitación de Ranma y Akane

Ranma: Que es lo que haces – le decía Ranma mientras Akane quitaba las mamparas que hacían la división

Akane mas sonrojada y triste que nunca se recostó en su cama, Ranma iba a repetir la función cuando sintió el cuerpo de Akane abrazarlo por detrás, esta le paso las manos por su pecho y el las tomo

Ranma: Tranquila, solo no me patees en la noche

Akane: y tu no me babees

Ambos se metieron a la cama que era de Ranma y se durmieron en paz al saber que uno cuidaba del otro

Mientras en una habitación

Nabiki: Valla estos si que no tienen remedio – Nabiki apago su cama y se dispuso a dormir, mañana habría colegio

*************** Me parece que Haruhi esta ocultando algo mas ¿Ustedes que creen?********Comentarios onegaii

Sayonara


End file.
